Resolve
by Autore Raita
Summary: Because talents and brilliant minds were never what Reborn looked for in his students. Iemitsu bashing. TYL27. MentorReborn. Oneshot.


"For Christ's sake!" Iemitsu growled as he paced back and forth, the room completely silent aside from his fuming voice, "How could you have made a mistake like this?! Did you not think of the repercussions it would have on the family?"

Tsuna sat on the other end of the room silently, his head bowed down as his guardians scrambled about looking for bandages and trying not to flinch from the man's voice.

"Just because you defeated once Xanxus, just because Reborn came and made you grow smarter, just because the Ninth approved of you!" he slammed his hand down onto the table, "You think you're bloody brilliant?!"

Reborn watched from the other end of the room, his eyes narrowed, catching the twitch of his student's hand and the shaky breath released.

"Well let me enlighten you!" Iemitsu snapped, "You're still bloody useless! You hear me, Dame-Tsuna?! You're worthless and uncapable of leading the family and I'm ashamed to have you as my son!"

Tightening his grip on his gun, Reborn felt his blood begin to boil at the man's words. Tsuna was, if anything, the best student Reborn ever had. And even though he would never admit it in front of Tsuna, Reborn was proud of him. More than once, he'd proven himself of being more than capable of leading Vongola and sometimes, he found that even he was in awe of how much his student had grown.

"The Vongola isn't a bloody game! You hear me?!" Iemitsu snapped, "Stop fooling around!"

Gritting his teeth, Reborn found himself stepping forward from where he stood and stating, "Iemitsu, shut up."

Turning to him furiously, Iemitsu barked, "Don't tell me to shut up, Reborn! Tsuna needs to get over his bloody self and learn that the world does not revolve around him-"

The sound of a single gunshot ran throughout the room and everyone in the room jerked in shock. Lifting his head up, Reborn focused the darkest glare he could on the man and raised his voice, "**I said shut. up." ****  
**

With a growl under his breath, Reborn demanded to know,"Do you want a son or do you want a robot?"

Iemitsu open his mouth in surprise but was interrupted once more and Reborn snapped, "Because if you want an obedient child who will listen to everything you say then I suggest you pay for Verde to invent one for you."

"You don't get it! Reborn, he made a mistake that everyone knows not to!" Iemitsu slammed his hand down on the table once more as the shock faded off.

"A mistake that is entirely justifiable for someone who didn't grow up in the mafia," Reborn shot back, hissing, "And don't give me that bullshit about how you would never have made such a mistake, Iemitsu. Because from what I see, you've failed in life more than anyone in this room has. A man who has failed as a father, one of his most primary responsibilities, has no right to discipline anyone in anything whatsoever. **You** need to get over your bloody self and learn that the world does not revolve around you!"

Spluttering back at the accusation, Iemitsu floundered slightly from where he stood, "I-I protected them!"

"Protected them? How?" Reborn demanded to know, his arms crossed against his chest, "By leaving your son alone in Japan with no father to turn to when he needed one? By throwing the responsibility of raising a child all in Maman's hands without considering for a moment that she could be lonely and scared too?"

"You have no right to scold my student, Iemitsu," Reborn stated coldly, "Because from what I've seen, Tsuna is a much better man than you'll ever be."

Turning away from him in disgust, Reborn moved towards his student, who'd become wide-eyed from what had happened.

"Tsuna," Reborn fixed his gaze down hard on his student. As though snapping out of it, Tsuna clenched his fists, lowering his gaze to the ground miserably, "I'm sorry.."

"Tsuna," Reborn repeated, shoving his hand under his students chin as he forced it up, "Tsuna, look at me."

Hesitantly, brown eyes rose to meet black, wavering in shame and slight fear. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "You've made a mistake and that is irreversible. But what I want to know is whether you have the resolve the lead the family out of the crisis you've caused. Anyone can say that they're sorry. But a true leader will think of how to get the family out of the trouble rather than wallowing in self despair. Do you have that resolve?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, and Reborn watched, a sense of satisfaction in his chest as Tsuna's eyes narrowed in determination, almost glowing orange as he gave a firm nod.

"Good," Reborn curtly, "And what are you planning to do next?"

Releasing a shaky breath, Tsuna swallowed painfully, "I-I'll send Lanchia to the sight to check for the damaged caused. The Vongola will pay for any injuries or sustained and once the damage has been comfirmed, I'll start repairs immediately. Right now, the most important thing is to ensure that everything gets back on track. After that, I'll personally make an apology to the Vogue Famiglia."

Not even once, as he spoke, did his eyes waver again.

Reborn lips curled into a smirk, _This was the leader he had raised, _"Good."

Tsuna's shoulders sagged almost instantly in relieved but his eyes remained pained, almost hurt.

Narrowing his eyes at Iemitsu's form, Reborn leaned down and stated, their eyes meeting once more, "I have no need for a student who doesn't fall down. What I want is a student who knows how to stand up after falling down and learn from his mistakes, do you hear me?" the message was sent loud and clear.

_You are good enough. _

Eyes widening, Tsuna's mouth parted slightly before a small smile formed on his lips, "Yeah.."

"Good. Now get to rest. You have a long day of training ahead of you tomorrow," Reborn smirked, turning around to leave the room. Tsuna released a groan at his words but the smile remain on his lips.

_Thank you. Reborn._

_~Fin._

* * *

An Angst fic for old time's sake. Have y'all missed me? :)

This one's an old fic that I've never felt confident enough to publish. Hope you enjoyed it ^^

I'll update the rest of my fics soon.

P.S I hope this made you smile. :)


End file.
